


Absolutely Fully Capable

by Illicity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleeping Together, donghyuck is the kind of best friend everybody dreams to have, softest couple jaemark, the tags make it seem like it’s much more than it actually is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicity/pseuds/Illicity
Summary: Mark could do anything, except one thing. Sleeping.





	Absolutely Fully Capable

Donghyuck wasn’t kidding when he said that Mark needed serious help with sleeping. As his roommate, Donghyuck felt the need to keep Mark safe from any danger, including the boy’s own sleeping habits.  
  
Mark slept with three pillows stacked on top of each other, his neck twisted at a weird angle to also lay on his back. It was painful to even watch and Donghyuck sometimes sneaked into Jeno’s bedroom so he doesn’t tear up from seeing Mark sleep.  
  
Donghyuck had tried everything in his power. First, he did the simplest thing; tell Mark to only have one pillow under his head if he doesn’t want to wake up with scoliosis. It even sounded rough from Donghyuck’s mouth and he almost frowned at his own words. Mark just started pouting and huffing about not being comfortable any other way.  
  
The second attempt at making Mark comfortable was sleeping with him. Of course, Donghyuck volunteered, since he was the boy’s roommate and best friend. Just as Donghyuck settled down, cuddling up to Mark’s chest, the older started whining.  
  
“Hyuck,” he began, petting Donghyuck’s hair as an apology.  
  
“I can’t sleep like this.” Mark said, making a face at the younger that made him look like a sad puppy. Donghyuck let him sleep in his usual position that day too.  
  
His roommate wasn’t the only one worried about Mark. Jaehyun, his boyfriend, was obviously distressed. No one actually mentioned it, but Jaehyun was probably the most worried about the boy’s health. Mark seemed to be in pain every day, even if he tried to hide it, claiming that he was tired. The excuse was already suspicious, since Mark didn’t attend volleyball training with Jeno and Jaemin in the summer, so he didn’t really have much to do.  
  
Donghyuck’s great idea came to him when Jaehyun brought Mark water at 3 in the morning and let the boy sit in his lap. Jaehyun had his arms around Mark’s waist as the younger sipped on his drink. They were smiling and Donghyuck took that as a nice moment to share his thoughts with the couple.  
  
“Guys!” Donghyuck entered his and Mark’s room with an excited smile.  
  
“Hi.” Jaehyun greeted him as if they didn’t pass each other in the hallway a few minutes ago.  
  
“What’s up?” Mark ducked his head a little to let Jaehyun put his on top and they looked so comfortable and sweet that Donghyuck needed to hold back from yelling ‘too much domesticity’ and let Jaehyun’s and Jeno’s room - or even better, Jeno himself - rescue him.  
  
“I have the solution!” Donghyuck took a seat on his own bed. Mark looked confused but Jaehyun already understood and was ready to hear what the boy had to say.  
  
“For what?” Mark scratched his arm and kept his gaze on Donghyuck. The youngest in the room took in a breath and shook his head a little.  
  
“Your back pain from sleeping in such a position.” Donghyuck rubbed his hands together and waited for Jaehyun to stop playing with the hem of Mark’s shorts and pay attention to him again.  
  
“I think that Jaehyun should start sleeping with you.” After Donghyuck declared his idea, Mark choked on his saliva and needed to gulp down his remaining water.  
  
“I mean that as I tried to sleep with you.” Donghyuck made a face and yawned. Jaehyun hummed and started nodding slightly.  
  
“That seems like a great idea.” He smiled and his dimples deepened when Mark also agreed to the plan.  
  
“Nice,” Donghyuck grinned to himself and got up from his bed.  
  
“I think Jeno wouldn’t mind you switching rooms with me.” He shrugged as he was grabbing his favorite pillow from his bed and waved.  
  
“Good night.“ Donghyuck closed the door after leaving and Jaehyun and Mark could hear Jeno’s surprised laugh from the other room.  
  
Jaehyun started caressing Mark’s arm.  
  
“I think we should sleep.” He hummed, looking up into Mark’s eyes. The younger turned in his lap to face him.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Jaehyun smiled at Mark and with gentle hands on the boy’s waist, pulled him off of his lap to switch off the fairy lights in the room. Mark made a little sound of protest at the loss of warmth but relaxed when Jaehyun was back in a second.  
  
In the dim glow of Mark’s night light, Jaehyun recognized the tiredness in Mark’s shining eyes and brought the boy into his arms to press a kiss on top of his head and lay them both down.  
  
Jaehyun tossed two of Mark’s pillows onto Donghyuck’s bed - which could be most likely called Jaehyun’s by now - and brought his right arm up from Mark’s hips to let the younger rest his head on it.  
  
“Why are you frowning, baby?” Jaehyun noticed the furrow in Mark’s eyebrows and with his free hand, he smoothed the wrinkles. Mark lifted his gaze to travel through Jaehyun’s features and settle it on his eyes.  
  
“I was wondering if I could ask you to... You know,” Mark gestured with his hands to his body. Jaehyun watched him stumble over his words with amusement, then started playing with Mark’s curly locks of black hair.  
  
“Can you show me?” He asked, smiling with an emotion that was reserved for Mark and Mark only.  
  
Mark grabbed Jaehyun’s arm that was playing with his hair to bring it back to his waist and Jaehyun rubbed little circles on his lower back and hips. Mark scooted closer to Jaehyun on instinct.  
  
“You like this?” The older asked fondly.  
  
“Y-Yeah, it makes me feel at home.”  
  
Jaehyun hummed and started leaning in. Mark closed his eyes and waited for Jaehyun’s lips to take his breath away.  
  
The older kissed gently, dragging his soft lips on Mark’s ones with care and affection. When Mark sighed into their connected mouths, they parted a little, just to press their foreheads together and bask in their shared warmth. Warmth, that would be otherwise uncomfortable on a hot summer night like this, but it was the complete opposite.  
  
Mark let Jaehyun burrow his nose in the crook of his neck and he giggled softly when he felt the other’s breath.  
  
“That tickles.”  
  
“You smell amazing.” Jaehyun nudged his nose against the skin under Mark’s ear covered in a blush and pressed a kiss there.  
  
The younger put his left hand on Jaehyun’s nape and hugged him closer with his right hand.  
  
“You too.”  
  
“Mark?” Jaehyun mumbled into the boy’s neck.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I’m kinda in love with you.”  
  
Mark swiped his thumb in circular motions on Jaehyun’s nape and hummed.  
  
“I’m kinda in love with you too.”  
  
With Mark burying his hand in the hair on Jaehyun’s nape, he was finally able to sleep in comfort with the lullaby of Jaehyun’s steady breathing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JONG7O)


End file.
